What we wouldn't do for family
by HIJIKL
Summary: SPOILERS TILL END OF SEASON 9. With Dean being a demon, Sam and Castiel turn to questionable sources to find a way to remove the mark of Cain permanently. New and old faces will appear to help and hinder them on their quest.
1. The Bunker

**A/N:**

**We had this idea floating around since the finale of season 9. Took a while for all of us to get together to write it but finally we finished the first chapter. It will be slow with posting at first while we sort out more chapters but it should be more frequent later on. Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Story will be Destiel but it will not be the main focus but it will still play a large part in the storyline**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you Crowley?!" Sam yelled in frustration as he paced the dungeon. The incense burned on the ground; mixing with the stench of alcohol throughout the room. "Fine, if you're not going to help me I will find my own way". Sam leaves, leaving a trail of broken glass and alcohol in his wake. He heads towards the library with the intention of scouring it's collection in the hopes of helping his brother. He grabs the first book he sees and starting flipping through the pages. Sam tries his best to make sense of what is on the page but finds he is too drunk to concentrate on the words. He runs his hands through his hair as he lets out an exasperated sigh. "Cas… Are you there? I really need your help here man. It's Dean."<p>

"Hey Sammy" comes Dean's voice from the doorway. Sam jumps at the sound and turns around slowly, cautious but hopeful.

"Dean, is that really you?" Sam asked as he staggered towards Dean. He approaches his brother and grabs his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug although Dean does not reciprocate.

"Dude, you smell like a drunken homeless man." He mocked as he pushed his younger brother away. "Yeah, yeah Sammy, it's really me."

"But how?"

Dean smirked, glancing up as his eyes change to black. Sam stumbled backwards, reaching for Ruby's knife on the table; instead, he grabs the arm of a chair and promptly falls over.

"Wow," Dean scoffs "Crowley's right; you are a moose." Sam sits silently, staring up at his brother. "Look Sammy, I don't really know what's going on so for right we're gonna have to go our separate ways. I need you to be safe and safe ain't with me."

"But wait! Don't you wanna see if Cas can fix this?"

"No." Dean turns away from Sam, heading towards the stairs. He looks back over his shoulder solemnly "tell Cas I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Dean?!" Sam yells as the door slams.

* * *

><p>Sam is jolted awake by the sound of a vigorous knock on the door. Gripping his head and groaning he shouts "just gimme a minute."<p>

"SAM?!" comes a gravelly voice through the door. He hurries to the door upon recognizing the voice.

Sam swings the door open "dude what the hell? I prayed to you yesterday!"

Castiel looks up at Sam sadly and asks "Is it true Sam? Did Metatron really kill Dean? Tell me he lied."

"Well Cas, he wasn't lying but it's complicated."

"What do you mean, 'complicated'?"

"When I saw him last night, I think something possessed him but he was still him. I'm not really sure what's going on."

"Did he say anything?"

"Not much, just that he couldn't stay and to tell you he's sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Not a clue man. Hey are you gonna stick around? I could really use your help."

"Of course, anything for family." Castiel forces a small smile. He follows Sam into the library; hoping that the Men of Letters have something to help Dean. After hours of research, Castiel gets frustrated with the lack of answers. He glances at Sam and notices him nodding off. "Perhaps you should go and rest Sam, you look horrible and you're no help exhausted." Sam attempts to argue with him but the worried look on Castiel's face suggests maybe he shouldn't.

"Yeah you're right Cas." Sam agrees as he runs his hand through his hair. He gets up from his seat and heads to his room for some much needed rest.

Once the Angel was sure Sam was asleep, He proceeded to the basement to assemble the necessary ingredients to summon Crowley. He was hesitant to work with the demon again but Crowley was with Dean when he received the mark. He hoped that Crowley can provide the whereabouts of Cain. With the flick of a match, the King of Hell arrives.

"Well, well, well Castiel. This wouldn't have anything to do with a one Dean Winchester would it?" Crowley says with a smug smirk.

"What do you know?"

"That depends on what you know" Crowley countered.

"I don't have time for your games Crowley; just answer my question."

"Now, now Castiel, don't get your knickers in a twist. I did you the courtesy of coming when you called."

Castiel rolls his eyes and sighs. "Crowley…." he begins.

Crowley cuts him off "let me guess, you're looking for Cain and you want me to provide his location. Hate to burst your bubble, angel but I see no benefit for me in relinquishing that information to you." Crowley vanishes before Castiel can respond; leaving him with more questions than answers. The Angel heads back to the library slightly defeated. He continued his fruitless effort of searching through the contents.

Sam enters the library, appearing fully rested. "Have you found anything?"

Castiel responds, without even sparing a glance "hello Sam, well rested I presume?"

"Uhhh… yeah Cas I am, so, have you found anything? He asks again.

Castiel sighs "nothing in the Men of Letters files and Crowley was no help either…"

"Woah wait, Crowley was here?"

"Yes Sam, I summoned him. I was hoping he had some answers as to the whereabouts of Cain."

"And?" he looks at Castiel hopefully.

"It seems it was not beneficial for him to give me that information."

Sam sighs "well I guess we're just gonna have to keep looking through the library."

* * *

><p>"So who summoned you?"<p>

"Dean, Dean, Dean, who do you think summoned me?"

Dean rolls his eyes "of course Sam would try and summon you."

"No, it was your angel boy-" Crowley scans the room and notices all of the unconscious bar patrons on the floor. "What the hell happened here?"

Dean shrugs "they didn't like my singing. So it was Cas?" He leans over the bar and grabs a bottle of their top shelf whiskey. "Wanna drink?" He pours two glasses and slides one over to Crowley.

"I think we need to go over the ground rules, such as keeping a low profile."

Dean scoffs "fuck your rules."

"Remember your place; I'm the King of Hell."

"Yeah, self-appointed King of Hell. I think it's time for a regime change." He smirks.

"Watch your mouth squirrel; remember how well that worked out for Abbadon."

"Yeah but the difference between me an' her, is that I have the only thing that can kill me." Dean finishes his drink and strolls out.

Crowley shouts as the door shuts "what makes you think you can threaten your king?"

As Dean proceeds outside, he approaches Crowley's lackeys. "Hey, men in black, is there a good party around here? Where one can, you know, let off some steam?" The unnamed lackeys give Dean a blank stare, not answering him in the slightest. "Well fine then, I'll just go find my own party." Dean jumps in the Impala and heads further into town; looking for a good time. After driving for a bit, he notices an attractive, brunette woman pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. He pulls up to her and she leans into the window.

"Hey sugar, you lookin' for a date?"

"Get in; we'll paint the town red."

"Sure honey, but cash up front." Dean holds up a number of folded bills. She smiles and gets in the Impala. "I never would have thought that the great Dean Winchester would have joined the ranks of us 'lowly' demons."

"Are we still doing this or do you need to tuck and roll?"

"Oh no, I'm definitely still up for this. How could I pass up such handsome devil?"

"Wrong meat suit honey." Dean mentions as they pull up to the motel. "Just so you know, I'm kind of into some kinky shit"

"No problem sugar, I've seen it all." She kicks off her shoes and takes off her jacket, throwing it on a chair as they enter the room. Dean approaches her, grabbing her by the back of the neck and kisses her roughly. He pushes her to the bed. Dean walks over to his duffel bag and rummages through it until he finds two silk ties. He ties her legs to the end of the bed, kissing his way up her legs towards her torso.

"Put your hands above your head." He says in a husky voice; his classic smirk spreading across his face. Dean takes off his shirt and crawls on top of her, straddling her hips. He leans in, bites her earlobe and pulls; distracting her from the cuffs cinching on her wrists. Slowly, he reaches down, pulling a knife hidden in his sock.

"Sugar, what's with the knife? I'm not that kinky"

"I thought you said you've 'seen it all'?" Dean chuckles as he makes a small nick on the seam of her skirt. Grabbing either side of the nick, he rips the skirt off in one quick motion; casting it aside.

She giggles "what am I supposed to walk home in?"

"Oh Sweetheart, you're not gonna be able to walk after I'm done."

"Ooooh I like the way you talk." He brusquely takes the front of her shirt in his free hand; using the knife to slice the shirt from her body and grazes her sternum in the process. "Careful sugar, you got me there."

He leans in, as if to kiss her "oops, did I?" He sneers; his eyes flashing to black. In a quick, deft motion, he slashes from her ear to her chin.

"What the fuck was that?" she screams in agony; struggling against her bonds. Panicked, she attempts to smoke out of her body, suddenly, she realizes she's stuck. She desperately scans the room for the Devil's trap.

"What? Can't smoke out? Wonder why that is?" he says while tapping on at the handcuffs.

"Fuck you!" she shrieks again and again.

"I think you need to shut up." Dean leans back and removes one of his socks; balling it up and shoving it in her mouth. She attempts to spit out the sock. Dean rolls his eyes as he climbs off of her; heading towards the table to retrieve his bag. He then throws his leg back over her, straddling her once again. Dean takes duct tape from his bag, rips off a piece and slaps it across her mouth. Picking up his knife, he says with a grin "and now for the fun part." He starts at the joint of the shoulder, creating a cut all the way down to her elbow and circling back up to meet the first cut, cutting a patch out of her skin. He revels in her muffled cries as he begins to peel off each section of her skin. He gets lost in the heat of the blood pooling around him, her screams and the helplessness of his victim. He gradually comes out of his haze as the body becomes limp under him. Pulling himself off of her, he heads towards the shower to clean himself up. Once he's out and dressed, he walks around the room, gathering his belongings. Seeing she's unconscious and realizing he needs his handcuffs back; Dean creates a small devil's trap above the bed in her blood. He then carefully removes the handcuffs, leaning towards her ear he whispers "I know you're still alive bitch; demons don't die that easily." Dean glances at the money on the table, shrugging, he stuffs it in his pocket and leaves.

A few hours later, Crowley appears in the motel room, looking around at the damage in disbelief. "Oh squirrel, that was my best informant…" He saunters over to the bed and makes a crack in the devil's trap. "Go clean yourself up; I have business to attend to." He turns his back to her as she smokes out. Crowley sighs, putting the phone to his ear.

"Moose, we have a bit of a dilemma."


	2. Crowley's Mistake

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but the holiday season got the best of us haha**

**Betaed by our friend Melissa (who also did the first chapter) Bellaira on twitter **

**Also for the repeated updates but whenever I uploaded it, it kept being gibberish. So sorry for the multiple notifications**

"It seems I might have rejected Castiel's advances too quickly." Crowley admitted.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It seems I have overestimated my hold on squirrel." Crowley paced outside of the motel room.

"Why what happened?" Sam responded angrily.

"Your brother fileted my best informant, even took the money off the nightstand when he left; talk about rude." He informed the younger Winchester. "Made quite a mess, I'm sure you can imagine."

"Crowley you son of a bitch, where is my brother?"

"Calm down Moose, I called you remember? I think we need to pool resources and fix this."

"If he won't listen to you, what makes you think he would listen to me?" Sam pauses and looks over at Castiel, whose nose is buried in a book. "I might have an idea, where are you? Let's deal with this in person."

"Fine, I'm outside, be a dear and open the latch."

"Demons…" Sam sighs and head to the door to let Crowley in.

"What is your idea Moose? I'm listening." Crowley said as he attempts to pass by Sam.

"Wait." Sam puts his arm out stop him and motions for them to continue this conversation outside. "I think Cas could be the one to get through to Dean."

"What makes you think he can succeed where you can't?"

"Because Cas is different. He is the only person besides me that has Dean's unconditional forgiveness."

"Interesting, he could be Dean's 'Colette'" Crowley mused.

"Whose Colette?" Sam inquired.

"That's not important." Crowley said with a smirk. "Anyhow, what is your plan exactly and why are we discussing this without Castiel when he's part of the plan?"

"I was thinking we could find Dean, and maybe Cas can talk him down, you know, give him a different perspective."

"That still doesn't explain why Castiel isn't here." Crowley countered.

"I think it would come more naturally if he's not aware of the plan."

"Whatever you say Moose." Crowley passes Sam to enter the bunker. Together they head to the library.

Castiel looks up from his book, surprised to see Crowley. "What is he doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Castiel. Looking healthy as ever I see."

"Shut up Crowley." Sam snaps. "Now what's the plan?"

Crowley approaches Castiel. "Oh I've got a plan." Crowley grasps Castiel's shoulder and disappears.

"Dammit Crowley!"

* * *

><p>After days of searching for the errant Winchester, Crowley's men stumble upon him hustling pool in a dive outside of town. The taller demon moves to confront Dean but other holds him back.<p>

"Hey Stewart, I think we should wait and see how this plays out."

"I don't think that's the greatest idea Frank… Crowley said the sooner the better."

"C'mon this is Dean Winchester, don't you want a chance to observe without him trying to kill us?"

Stewart sighs "fine. If it gets out of hand though, you're dealing with it." They both sit down at the closest table. "Hey… did you see that? He's totally cheating."

"Really? Of course he is…" Frank shakes his head.

"How the fuck did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Dean asks as both lackeys look up from their drinks.

"That ball shouldn't have gone in!"

"Dude what are you talking about? That was an amazing shot!"

"It shouldn't have curved like that, it ain't natural."

Stewart leans closer to Frank. "This is gonna be good."

"Dude you can curve a ball in pool." Dean countered. "Maybe you've had too much to drink pal."

"Don't tell me I've had enough." The inebriated man shoves Dean against the pool table. "Why can't you just admit you cheated you son of a bitch!"

"Shut your face dickbag!" he shoves the drunk man back. "Before I do it for you."

"Oh yeah? How you gonna make me?"

Dean picks up the pool cue, smiles innocently and drives the pool cue into his left eye socket. Screams sound as people around Dean start to panic. "That's how bitch!" The older Winchester pulls the cue out and continues his game with the bloody cue.

"Shit Frank, this is your fault…. We should've gone to him right away!" Stewart smacks him upside the head.

"Ow! Fuck, you talk to him"

"oh no, I wanted to tell him before all-"

"Tell me what?" Dean interrupts.

Stewart stares at Dean slack jawed, while elbowing Frank to explain themselves.

"I'm waiting." He huffs as he slings the cue over his shoulder.

"We have a message from Crowley, concerning your Angel."

"Concerning the Angel how?" Dean pretends to be disinterested.

"He wants to make a deal."

Dean smirks "I don't make deals."

"Not even if it means the Angel's death?" Frank counters.

Dean pulls out the first blade and stabs Frank in the chest. Frank crumples to the ground as Stewart looks on terrified. Dean takes a moment before turning towards Stewart. "Take me to Crowley."

* * *

><p>A bound Castiel sits in the middle of a ring of holy fire while Crowley gathers his tools. "What is it exactly you want from me? If you wanted to get to Sam he was right there with me." Crowley ignores him and continues getting organized.<p>

"Got to have everything ready for the big show."

Castiel tilts his head confused. "If you believe this is going to bring Dean here, you're sadly mistaken. He does not care anymore."

"Just sit and look pretty squirrel bait." Crowley states as he decides what tool he should use for the best impact. He fixates on the drill for a moment but settles on an ordinary knife and waits for Dean to arrive.

"Dean is not going to show, if Sam could not stop him from leaving what makes you think my presence will entice him here?"

"You sound like a broken record Castiel, just relax." Crowley smiles as he hears a knock on the door. "I believe the man of the hour has arrived."

Dean comes through the door without ceremony. "Whaddaya want Crowley?" His eyes linger on Castiel, discreetly searching for any injuries.

"You know Dean, I could handle you being a demon, I could even handle you not following my every order, but when you Texas Chainsaw my best informant that is where I draw the line. And Stewart here informs me you killed Frank? I liked Frank."

"Well boo-hoo, get to the point."

"I want to make a deal, your blade for your Angel."

"Really? You think I would give up this blade for the Angel? "Dean tries to ignore the hurt look on Castiel's face.

"Oh come now Dean, let's not play hard to get." He picks up the knife and slices Castiel's cheek. "This could get ugly fast, with his waning grace it won't take much to kill him."

Dean rolls his eyes, feigning indifference. "Go ahead Crowley, do what you gotta do cause I'm not giving up this blade."

Crowley picks up the knife again and chops off his left ring finger. Castiel screams out in agony. "By the looks of things Castiel, you won't be needing that." Crowley is disappointed with Dean's lack of response so he decides to up the ante. The demon picks up the drill and slowly walks towards the bound Angel. "Did you know Dean that Naomi's preference for brainwashing was drills?" Castiel begins to fight against his bonds, a look of terror in his eyes.

Dean can no longer hold back the emotion as he sees Castiel struggle. He clenches his fists as he takes a couple of steps forward. "If you kill him, where's your leverage then?"

"Well you could stop this any time if you really wanted to." Crowley grabs Castiel by the hair and moves the drill even closer to his face.

"Stop."

Crowley turns towards the Winchester. "Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over this noise." Crowley mocks as he holds the drill even closer, barely touching Castiel's skin, drawing blood.

"STOP! Fine we have a deal you son of a bitch"

"Excellent, hand over your blade to Stewart and the Angel is all yours."

Dean reluctantly hands the blade over to Stewart. Crowley and company take their exit. Dean rushes to put out the holy fire. Dean quickly cuts Castiel's restraints, inspecting him for any serious injuries. He notices Castiel's finger on the floor.

"Hello Dean."

Dean chuckles at the familiar greeting. "Hey Cas, you got enough juice to fix this?" He hands Castiel his own finger back.

"Of course Dean." Castiel repaired his hand. "I think I'm ready to leave now." As Dean attempted to help him up, Castiel shrugs Dean's hand away. "I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own you know."

Dean throws his hands up in defeat. "Ok man, if you say so." Castiel begins to walk past Dean but staggers into him instead. "Whoa easy there Cas." Dean wraps an arm around his waist, propping him up. "Let's just get you home."

Driving back to the bunker; Castiel turns his attention to Dean. "Dean, why did you tell Sam to tell me you were sorry?"

"Oh did I? I don't remember saying that." Dean counters.

"Dean…." Castiel begins.

"Cas, can we talk about this later?" Dean responds tensely. Castiel just nods his head in defeat, leaving the subject alone.

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel return to the bunker. They make their way to the library where Castiel searches for Sam. "What are you doing?" Dean questions.<p>

"I'm looking for Sam, I thought he would still be here." The Angel wanders towards the basement with a determined look on his face.

"Now what are you doing? I don't think Sam spends his spare time in the basement." Dean jokes. He follows Castiel; always amused by the inquisitive angel.

"I hear voices Dean."

"Should I be concerned?"

Castiel rolls his eyes. "You know I'm a Celestial being Dean, I hear your brother's voice in the basement." Castiel heads towards the dungeon, Dean following close behind. They both hear a scream coming from that direction.

"I wouldn't want to be that poor bastard." Dean jests. Castiel throws him a glare. Dean and Castiel open the door and see Sam torturing a demon.

"Where is Cas?!" Sam yells while throwing holy water in the demon's face.

"Sam, I'm right here" Castiel says. Sam turns around and is shocked to see the Angel standing there.

"Cas! How did you escape?" Sam wonders.

"I saved him." Dean says as he steps in front of Castiel.

Sam's eyes widen. "Dean, you're here!" Sam said in surprise. "_Son of a bitch, Crowley's plan actually worked." _Sam thought. "Well I guess I don't need this guy anymore." Sam takes the demon blade and stabs the demon in the heart. "Now that that's been taken care of, why don't we talk about where the hell you've been Dean?" Sam demanded.

"I don't owe you anything." Dean countered. "I had to clean up your mess, as usual."

"What do you mean? What mess?"

"You just let Crowley take Cas? I'm the one that had to save him."

Castiel interrupts "Sam did not allow Crowley do anything. Sam was trying to locate me. My grace may be waning but I'm not useless, do not portray me as such." Castiel steps over to Sam's side.

"Thanks Cas." Sam whispered. Castiel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well now that Cas is back safe and sound, I'm out." Dean proceeds to leave when Castiel blocks the exit.

"Dean, we want you to stay. We want to help return you to normal. You need help my friend." Castiel pleaded.

"I don't need your help, just let me go."

Sam walks up to join Castiel. "No man, we're family. We can't just let you walk outta here." Sam, still holding the flask of holy water, throws it on Dean and subdues him. Castiel and Sam ignore Dean's outraged cries and drag him to the chair. They pull the dead demon out and tied the older Winchester up.

"Guys, I can't go back to how I was when the mark had a hold on me; so you better keep me in here until you figure something cause I can't go through that again." Dean pleaded.

"We'll be back in a few hours, just sit tight." Sam responded.

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We will fix this Dean." The Angel and the younger Winchester exit to research ways to remove the mark.

After an hour of research, Castiel is suddenly struck with a thought. "Sam, how did Dean ascertain Cain's location in the first place?"

Sam's brow furrows. "I'm not exactly sure how; all I know is that Crowley had a hand in it."

"Perhaps we should request Crowley's assistance." Castiel inquired. Sam agrees and goes to gather the ingredients to summon the King of Hell.

"Hello Moose. Castiel. I was wondering when you knuckleheads would get it together and summon me."

"Spit it out Crowley, how did you find Cain?" Sam insisted. "And no dicking around this time."

"Touchy, touchy Samantha. We did a spell, but because he no longer has the mark it won't work. Which is fine because I've been keeping tabs on the man since Dean took it from him."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go" Castiel rose up from his seat, eager to make headway.

"Sorry Castiel, angels make Cain twitchy, you know, the whole Lucifer thing, so you'll have to stay behind."

"But Sam should not go alone."

"And that's why Squirrel will be accompanying Moose on this little adventure. Cain is expecting Dean anyways."

"Fine, Cas, can you go get Dean?" Sam requested. Castiel nods and heads towards the dungeon. It wasn't long before Castiel and Dean reappeared.

"What the hell? Why is this douchebag here?" Dean demands.

Castiel places his hand on his shoulder. "Dean calm down, he is here to help us find Cain and get rid of the mark."

"That's right Dean, I'm only here to help." Crowley sneered.

Sam rolls his eyes and this whole exchange. "Can we just get this over with already? Crowley, where is Cain?"

"Enid, Oklahoma. Nice little farming town, about 5 hours from here. Have fun driving boys." With a snap of his fingers, Crowley makes his exit.

"Figures." Sam mumbles as he follows Dean out to the car.

"Cas not coming?" Dean inquires. Sam just shakes his head. Dean shrugs and starts up the Impala.


	3. Cain

Chapter 3: Cain

After the long drive they finally spot a motel to rest for the night. "Dean…" Sam starts.

"Sam, we aren't doing this sober, I need a drink." Dean spots a pub across the street and makes his way there. Sam rolls his eyes and follows his brother begrudgingly.

"Fugly's? Seriously dude, how do you find these places?"

"Luck of the draw Sammy." The Winchester brothers go up to the bar. "One beer and two shots of whiskey." Dean shouted over the music to the bartender. After Dean downs both of his shots, Sam prompts Dean again.

"Dean…"

"All right Sam, what is it?" Dean motions to the bartender for two more shots.

"Is the blade still making it worse?"

"Wow Sam, way to sugar coat it." Dean remarked snidely. "Crowley wanted the blade for Cas, so I made the trade. I don't really feel any different without it, at least at the moment."

"What do you think's gonna happen when we see Cain?"

"He's expecting me to kill him with the blade. I don't know how he's gonna feel about me not having the blade." Dean shrugged.

"Wait, if he's expecting you to kill him, how the hell is he supposed to take the mark back?!"

"Yeah, well, the deal was to kill him after I killed Abbadon. The mark is mine to deal with."

"What the hell Dean?! So what are we going to accomplish by seeing Cain then? I thought he was supposed to take the mark back." Sam panics.

"I don't know, maybe he has another way to fix this."

"Well I'm glad you thought of that now." Sam sighs. "Fine then, first thing in the morning, we're heading over to see Cain." The younger Winchester pushes away from the bar and stalks out.

A couple hours and a few dozen shots later, Dean is feeling pretty good. He finally decides that Sam is probably asleep now and he gets up from his stool; only to be knocked into by a drunken patron. "What the hell man? Why can't you watch where you're going?" He shoved the man away.

"Yoouuu… watch….. where yer… goin…" The drunken man slurred while poking Dean in the chest. The older Winchester looked down at his chest and back up at the man's face, feeling anger boiling inside him.

"You don't wanna do that." Dean warned.

"Oooh yeah? Whatchya gonna… dooo… abooutt it?" He teetered slightly, waving his hands in Dean's face. Dean grabs the man's wrist and snaps it. The drunkard lets out a loud yelp, clutching his wrist. Dean punches the man in the face, knocking him to the ground. A few of the inebriated man's friends confronted Dean. They all came at him at once; Dean punches the first in the stomach; pulling back and elbowing another one in the face. They both collapsed to the floor while the other two jump on the older Winchester. He throws one over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. He straddles the man and begins to furiously punch him in the face. The other guy comes up behind Dean and grabs him by the arms, just as the police barge in to break up the fight. The man holding Dean shouts at the police "This guy is like a wild animal, started throwing punches first!"

"Alright son, I think a night in the slammer to sleep this one off will do you good."

"Whatever you say officer" Dean scoffs.

The sunlight blinded Dean through the bars, as he paced the drunk tank. "Hey don't I get one phone call" Dean shouted at the officer.

"Did you even sleep?" The officer questioned.

Evading the question, Dean replies "So how about my one phone call?"

"Yeah, yeah, this way." The officer escorted Dean down the hall to the phone. "Hurry up." He orders.

Dean sighs, punching in Sam's number. Sam answers after only one ring. "Dean? Please let that be you!" Sam shouts into the phone.

"Yeah Sammy, it's me. Also, not deaf, no need to yell." Dean cringes. "So, I need you to come get me, there may or may have not been a fight. And I may or may not have been a part of it."

"Seriously Dean?" Sam sighs. "Alright, I'll be there shortly. Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean hangs up the phone. He heads outside to wait for his brother. Sam arrives quickly to pick up his idiotic brother. "Finally man, took you long enough. Can we get some grub? I'm starving."

"You've wasted daylight, we have to get going."

"So, no food?"

"No Dean, no food." Sam rolls his eyes. The older Winchester hops into the car and they head out to search for Cain's farm. "So how the hell are we going to find Cain?"

"I'm sure there aren't many bee farms in Enid Sam." Dean remarks. It takes a few hours but they finally locate Cain's farm. They head down the driveway and notice dozens of hives by the house and a figure in the doorway. The Winchesters get out of the car, approaching cautiously. "Cain? It's Dean Winchester, remember me?"

"Oh Dean, what a wonderful surprise. I'm sure you're here to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Not exactly…. We need your help."

"Well that's not part of the deal, and didn't I already help you by giving you the means to kill Abbadon?"

"Yeah about that, she is dead, but…"

"You're now a demon. I can see how that would be a problem but I don't see how it's my problem."

Sam cuts in. "We were actually hoping you would point us in the right direction to get rid of the mark."

"If Dean gets rid of the mark, then he can't kill me. Where does that leave me then?" Cain counters.

"I will come back and do what I promised before I get rid of the mark." Dean promises.

"Alright, come in then." Cain ushers them inside towards the living room. "Tea?" Cain offers.

Sam looks at Cain warily and politely declines. Dean takes the tea. Sam gives his brother a questioning look that screams 'really Dean?' Dean just shrugs in response. The younger Winchester looks around the room and notices an old photograph of a beautiful woman. "She is very lovely, who is this?"

"That was my wife, Colette. She was the love of my life and the one who brought me back from the brink of madness." Cain explained. "She was the one who quelled the urge to kill."

Sam looks at the picture again and quietly gasps in realization. '_So that's what Crowley meant'_ Sam thought.

"Enough, let's get down to business. I think I have a solution for you, but it's not going to be easy."

"It's never easy is it?" Dean remarks as he sips his tea. "Just tell us."

"It was before my time, I think it is even a myth to the angels now. What the bible doesn't talk about are my other siblings, one in particular, who didn't rise to fame quite like I did. She is considered an abomination."

"An abomination? How?" Sam asked.

"Hundreds of years before I was conceived, Lucifer raped my mother, Eve. She wound up giving birth to a girl, the first Nephillim. She was the apple of his eye; she did anything he asked of her. The things they did eventually drove my mother mad. That is how she became the mother of monsters."

"But if God stuck Lucifer in the pit, how did he bang your Mom?" Dean questioned.

Sam elbows Dean while Cain glowers at him. "God did not cast Lucifer into the pit in the beginning. He walked the Earth for years before that. The only reason I could think of why he committed such an act was because he hated humanity that much and Eve was one of the first. He wanted to hurt God as much as God hurt him."

"So what happened to your sister when God cast Lucifer into the pit?" Sam was definitely intrigued by the story.

"I don't know exactly where, but they did make a cage for her."

"What's with the family history? Where is this going?" Dean was getting impatient.

"I think the only way to remove the mark is to find her and get her to remove it."

Sam gives Cain a confused look. "How would she be able to remove it?"

"I believe she can because she is Lucifer's blood."

"Great, how do we find her?" Sam asked.

"That part I do not know. The angel on your side however, could possibly know the answer to that." Dean glares at Cain. "I know everything about you Dean Winchester. Now, get on your way and don't come back until you have that blade."

Castiel is buried in books, trying desperately to find an answer to removing the mark. He mutters to himself. "These books have no useful information, this is very frustrating." Just then, Sam and Dean walk into the room.

"First you're hearing voices and now you're talking to yourself, are you sure I shouldn't be concerned Cas?" Dean chuckles. Castiel looks up and furrows his brow at Dean. He gives the Angel a once over, noticing the bags under his eyes and his disheveled person. "Geez Cas, you ok?"

"I'm fine Dean."

"Really? Because you look awful. What's your grace level at?"

"My grace doesn't have 'levels' Dean."

Dean rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant."

Sam interrupts the conversation before it becomes awkward. "So Cain was never planning on taking the mark back, but he did give us a lead on how we can remove it." He glares at Dean as he explains.

"What is it?" Castiel perks up a little at the flicker of hope. Sam fills Castiel on the conversation that occurred with Cain. "Wait, I think I know this story…. Gabriel used to tell this to me when I was a fledgling. I do not know what became myth and what is fact, but I do believe the cage is somewhere on Earth, but I am not sure where."

"Well that's a start, let's search for possible locations." Sam started.

"It will not be that easy, it took an archangel and the scribe of God to seal her away and nothing less can break the cage open." Castiel states as Sam's shoulders slump in disappointment. "However, when Metatron captured me, he used Gabriel's horn. Gabriel spoke to me; and it was implied that he is in fact alive. I am not sure if it was one of Metatron's illusions but it is worth a shot to use a summoning spell to see if Gabriel will arrive."

"Alright, what are we waiting for then? Let's get this show on the road." Dean begins to collect the necessary items from around the bunker. The brothers assemble the spell while Castiel sits patiently watching with hopeful eyes. Once the spell is put together, Castiel stands up and recites the words needed. A few tense moments pass before they hear the flutter of wings.

"Really boys? It took you this long to figure out I wasn't really dead? I'm hurt." Gabriel mockingly clutched at his heart.

Castiel just stared at his brother wide eyed. "You really are alive…" Castiel smiled weakly.

Gabriel looks Castiel up and down, a worrisome look briefly flashes across his face. "Whoa, that's not your grace and it's fading fast. What happened?"

"You can blame Metatron for that." Dean fumed. He turns to Castiel and yells "I knew you were worse than you were letting on! Why won't you ever let us help you!"

Gabriel leans over to Sam and whispers. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"You have no idea." Sam turns to his brother. "Hey Dean, I'm gonna fill Gabriel in on what's going on. Why don't you and Cas take this somewhere else and cool off."

Dean huffs. "Come on Cas, this discussion is not over." He motions for the Angel to follow him out of the room.

"Ok, now that the lovebirds are gone, care to fill me in now? And not just on why you summoned me, I also want to know why and how long Dean has been a demon."

"Well that's part of the reason why we summoned you. It all started with Abbadon…."

"What the hell man? Were you ever gonna tell me how bad it's gotten?" Dean is furious that Castiel kept this from him.

"It was not my top priority."

"Staying alive wasn't your top priority Cas?" Dean crosses his arm and begins pacing. "You know you always give me such a hard time about throwing my life away yet here you are, doing the same thing!"

"Your life is worth more than mine."

"Bullshit Cas, no life is worth more than another. Especially mine."

Castiel moves towards Dean, invading his personal space. "Never say that again! I thought that by now you would have acknowledged that you do deserve to be saved."

Dean huffs. "Ok Cas, but you have to promise me that you'll stop using your grace in order to keep it longer. That means acting human for the most part. I mean it Cas, no more of this. We need you with us on this, buddy, and not just for your mojo."

"I appreciate that Dean, I promise." The Angel nods emphatically.

"You know Cas, about that 'sorry'….." Dean begins.

Sam interrupts. "Hey guys, Gabriel's all filled in, he wants us all together to discuss what do to next."

Castiel continues to stare at Dean. He shrugs his shoulders. "Later, Cas." He walks past Castiel back to the library. Sam and Castiel follow.

"The first thing you need to know is who you're dealing with. This isn't just some run of the mill monster. She is the first Nephillim, and an archangel's offspring to boot."

"So do you think she can actually remove the mark?" Sam has a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I honestly don't know but I can see her being your best chance. It doesn't matter though since we're not going to her."

"Wait, why the hell not?!" Dean yelled. "What was the point of calling you here if you're gonna be useless?"

"I didn't have a choice, you summoned me here genius. I'm glad I did come though so I could talk you idiots out of committing suicide, even though it is the Winchester way." Gabriel scoffs.

"Cain was vague about her imprisonment, why was she put way instead of killing her?" Sam inquired.

"She is actually much more powerful than we imagined. As you know, Nephillim are more powerful than regular Angels so you can imagine how much more powerful an Archangel's Nephillim would be. Lucifer wielded her well. It took all three remaining Archangels and the scribe of God just to lock her away. Adriel is not one to be trifled with. We're lucky that Metatron put power binding sigils on her chains."

"So, what you're saying is, Adriel, is unkillable?"

"No, an Angel blade can still kill her; it would just be much more difficult to get close enough to use it."

"Well perhaps a few thousand years has changed her, couldn't we just talk to her? Maybe Lucifer was just using her." Sam counters.

"You want to negotiate with a Nephillim who has been locked up for thousands of years? Well that is a Winchester plan if I ever heard one." Gabriel replies sarcastically.

"We don't have anything else to go on; we don't have to open the cage. Let's just talk and see how it goes. Please Gabriel, he's my brother, wouldn't you do the same for Cas?"

Gabriel sighs. "Alright Sam, we can talk to her but that's it. I still don't think you guys fully understand what you're dealing with."

Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel are processing the conversation. The older Winchester, just focusing on potentially removing the mark, and Castiel, just so happy Gabriel is actually alive. "Wait, wait, wait. You still haven't told us where the cage is." Dean muttered.

"And you're not going to know, sorry Dean but you're sitting this one out."

"Sit this one out?! I don't think so!"

"I agree Dean, you've been quite hot headed lately and that is not what we need when we talk to Adriel." Sam spoke. "Although, I think Cas should stay behind as well. His waning grace worries me."

"I will not need to expend any grace to get there Sam, Gabriel will be taking us. I think I should be fine to come along." Castiel argues.

"No offense Cas but when it comes to Dean your judgement gets clouded and we need clear heads on this one." Sam says firmly. This time, Castiel doesn't argue and nods.

"Now that that is all settled, Sam and I have a Nephillim to visit." Gabriel puts a hand on Sam's shoulder and they disappear.


End file.
